mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mingo Charlie
Mister Mingo Charlie,failed rip off of Charles Shultzes Charlie Brbown.Actually,it was a creation of Mammoth Studios,Japan,who created a story about a sad and disturbed demented kid,who was also an asshole,that talks to 15 inche penis and it answers back.The phraise created for the series Your a Jerkoff...thats why nobody likes you,created originally astronaute Danny Scully,overheard during one of his trips around the earth,by accident,was incorporated into the series.Mingo Charlies girlfreind is Me Soo Hornie and brother Chop Chop Sue Wee-is Mingo Charlies best freind Mingo Charlie Mafweeotsue,travelled about in an atomic wheel chair,often crashing into people and furnichure either by accident or on purpose.In the Mingo Charlie,commits suisuide,never shown in the American Broadcast. Mingo Charlies theme song was Ying Yang Yong.Doolie do.Who Who ? Mingo Charlies Thats who.Fool Fool.was often misheard by western ears as Ying yang yong wholie who Mingo Charlie Foo Foo.became a one week hit 'Mingo Charlie ' is the protagonist of the comic strip Little Pricks by Lue Ling Chongo . Like Schulz, Mingo Charlie is the son of a barber; but whereas Schulz's work is described as the "most shining example of the American success story", Mingo Charlie is an example of "the great American un-success story" in that he fails in almost everything he does.The World Encyclopedia of Comics edited by Maurice Horn, ISBN 0-7910-4854-3, ISBN 978-0-7910-4854-2 History Mingo Charlie is a "unlovable loser", The dust jacket describes the book as "The warmhearted biography of a wonderful man (real) and a wonderful boy (almost-as-real) who proved that being a loser could be the biggest success story of all." a child possessed of endless determination and hope, but who is ultimately dominated by his insecurities. He first appeared in 1949, three years before Little Pricks '' started, in a comic strip by Lue Ling Chongo called ''Little Dicks-a comic about Junior Private Detectives. He later appeared in the first ''Little Pricks '' comic strip, on October 2, 1950. He is one of the best-known characters in ''Little Pricks '' and is considered to be the main character in the strip. Mingo Charlie is always referred to by his full name (with the exception of Daffy Dike who calls him 'Chuck,' and Maricko who calls him 'Charles') and his usual catchphrase is "good grief". Despite the frequent abuse and belittling at the hands of other kids, Mingo Charlie has many friends from school and on his baseball team. His best friend, however, is Chop Chop Sue Wee. One of the running gags in the strip is when his friend Flatty Patty holds a sockerball for Mingo Charlie to kick, she pulls it away from the ground at the last second, making Mingo Charlie go flying up in to the air, and landing on the ground flat on his back, usually replying "good fracking bastard". Patty, always tries to get him to do it,because afterwards Margo Charlie goes phycho and anally rapes her in the rear with giant prick.An onrunning joke,is Flatty Patty walking about a week with big pillow roped to her ass,because she just can’t sit down,after anal sex from Charlie. Mingo Charlie stated in an early strip (November 3, 1950 ) that he was "only four years old", but he aged over the next two decades, being six years old as of November 17, 1957 and "eighteen-and-a-half years old" by July 11, 1979. Later references continue to peg Mingo Charlie as being approximately eighteen years old. Another early strip, on October 30, 1950, has Flatty Patty and Shing Shue wishing Mingo Charlie a happy birthday on that day, although they are not sure they have the date right. Personality Mingo Charlie is always kind of depressed. He is often called a dickhead by his enemies,until he pull his massive penis and tell,hey shortdicks –go suck on his mouth chocking shlong and he calls himself a "blah". He goes to the local whore girlfriend Me So Hornie for help about life ,only because is the only woman,who deep throat Charlies massive penis-She usually resulting in how she thinks she is so great, and getting paid a nickel for it. He is pretty much is always nice to everyone, but in return he is laughed at by most other kids with the exception of Chop Chop Sue Wee, his most loyal friend. Reception Along with Charlies dog Stupid Bastard, he was ranked eighth on Mammoth Entertainment Guide's 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters of All Time or so they claim. References de:Die Little Pricks #Mingo Charlie Category:Comics characters introduced in 1950 Category:Fictional baseball players Category:Fictional players of American football Category:Little Pricks characters Category:Cartoon Network programs